My First Love
by Nakutara
Summary: Oc x hikaru.This is a part to part story that I am going to write one chapter each day and as long as I keep it up it will be a whole story.
1. My Second Day

Clink! The sound of swords echo throughout the room as a man and woman fought.

"You are pretty smart, you'll make a perfect servant!" The man says.

"Shut up Tamaki! You think you'll win? HAH! Impossible!" I said as I slapped him with my other hand that was free from his grip.

He stopped and looked at his hand that I cut. Embarressed, he shuts his eyes and holds his head up proud as his blood poured out of his hand. Slowly, he falls to his knees and everybody stares at him. Almost startled, I run to him to see how bad it actually is.

"See! This is why we use fake swords!" The twins said as the girls in the music room looked at Tamaki scaredly.

"Heh, nice acting was it? I wouldn't think you guys would believe!"Tamaki laughs then, takes me into his arms and looks into my eyes, why does his eyes need to look so dreamy?

I whisper to him,"The girls are here you know I am a girl,"Hikaru goes into the conversation,"Yea don't want anyone to find out! Anyways, your "girlfriend" over there looks angry!"He chuckles and moves to a table with kaoru.

"HIKARU!"I yell at him,"DO NOT DISTUREB US WHEN WE ARE TALKING!"He stares at me then laughs,"Naquto,Naquto. Your making me blush!"A smirk almost.

Who does he think he is stealing the spotlight!I walk up to him and sit down next to him, Tamaki wondering what I would do just stares at me and Hikaru. I go nose length away from Hikaru and my lips touch his soft, silky smooth lips. My first kiss. Hikaru's eyes opened wider than his usual WOW look. He blushed and went with it pushing closer to my now glossy lips. Soon, our tongues touched and I felt most vulnerable. Tamaki's eyes shot out like a pistol and went into the corner sadly. I finally stop Hikaru and the girls are double happy. I hear yelling fan girls behind us and infront. I made the biggest mistake of my life! 


	2. It hurts

"That was some kiss, wasn't it?"Tamaki said as he slid to my ear,"I never seen anyone kiss that long...","Heh your jealous Tamaki"Kaoru said as he poked Tamaki's shoulder.

Hikaru stared at me for about 5 seconds in surprise, then he put his head down and shut his eyes tight. I wouldn't think he would be sad.

Hikaru's POV:  
Naquto, I love her. I brang my head up and put my hands behind my head holding it in place. All the girls were staring at me and Naquto. Naquto shut her eyes and blushed, then she ran out the door with embarressment slapped onto her face. I notice she is heading outside, I turn around then back to her.

"NAQUTO! WATCH OUT!"I throw my seat that was in my way, and run to her as fast as the winds can carry me.

Her eyes were shut so she did not know where she was going. She was running right to the glass window. I throw my hand out to her arm and clung to her sleeve. In a sudden blink she was gone, I quickly look down hearing her scream. She was holding onto a piece of glass, which was cutting her skin badly. I put my hand down in hoping she will grab it. She opens her eyes, and smiles at me. Her eyes widened then the glass broke. She yelled everybodies name and they came running. I stepped on a piece of glass and it barged into my foot. There is no time for a doctor. I jump off the ledge and grabbed Naquto's hand. I put her on top of me and I smacked the the ground.

"HIKARU!"Kaoru screamed my name as I shut my eyes tightly and tears went down to my ears.

Naquto started to cry as she looked at my limp body that was infront of her. First my foot, now my back. An ambulance came for me. Everybody flung themselves down the stairs of the building and out the door, the first one here was Kaoru.

"Brother, are you ok?","I will always be ok with you."I say back to him and touched his cheek.

All the girls behind us said,"EVEN WHEN HURT THEY ARE SO CUTE!","Girls calm down, I think you guys should go now. It is important."Kyoya said and blocked them from veiw.

Two men picked me up and blood poured out of my back and foot. I hold onto Naquto and Kaoru's hand, the pain I feel is unbearable.

"I love you," Naquto whispered in my ear, I smile at her then my mind shut down and I passed out. 


	3. My plan!

Naquto's POV:  
I should have been watching where I was going. I could've costed Hikaru his life.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NAQUTO, you should've been the person who got hurt..."Kaoru yelled crying,"I cannot believe he is hurt I can't belive it."

Later that evening,

"He will be fine, his back is just bruised and his foot is broken. He will be back into school tomorrow morning, you guys do not need to worry." The doctor said as she walks to the exit of the Music Room.

"Thank you for your information and for taking your time to come here, we really appreciate it." Tamaki said as he whipped his hair out of his face showing off his "looks" to the doctor.

As she left the room, I HAD to tell Kaoru something,"Kaoru, I am deeply sorry for this I shouldn't of even came in this room,"I went into the dressing room and sat there all by myself for hours.

"Hey boss, you should confort her!" Honey sempi said while he was eating his cake.

"No, I started it I will end it."Kaoru said, Tamaki was about to step into the room but Kaoru pushed him out of the way."Hey Naquto, i'm sorry about earlier. I just hate seeing Hikaru hurt." In his surprise, I pulled my hands up and hugged Kaoru tightly around his neck.

"I am sorry too, it is just I felt so embarressed when I kissed Hikaru. I really like him, I just hope he likes me too."I whimpered softly in Kaoru's ear making him feel even sadder than me.

"Ok, now will you come out of here? His injuries weren't as bad as I thought"Kaoru smiles then grabs my hand gently and we slowly walk out of the dressing room.

Before we walked out, I held onto Kaoru's shirt thinking that everybody will be mad at me. My eyes shut tight, Kaoru guided me out of the dressing room. I open my eyes to see everybody staring at me except for Kaoru. I then let go of Kaoru's shirt and Haruhi walks in. Who's that?

"Who is that? She is pretty!" I said and everybody gasped because at the start, I knew Haruhi was a girl.

"Well, she is a host, we keep her secret because she needs to pay her dept for breaking a vase." Kyouya said and looked at his "book" in the process.

"Ok, so I am guessing you are a girl host getting mistaken by a girl from Tamaki. Am I right?" Haruhi said as she went to me.

"You are correct! Tamaki just cannot see genders!" I say back to her, then we both look to the side seeing Tamaki in the corner.I blink then hold up my pointer finger and say,"If Hikaru will be back tomorrow, then I can tell him how I feel about him, Ah my idea's are great!"I skip to the exit and say,"Good night everyone! I will be up nice and early and might even be here before you guys. Remember, Kaoru I am really sorry about Hikaru!:)" Then I run to my mansion and get into my soft velvet bed. "Good night my servent!" I say, then I fell asleep. 


	4. Lost in my house!

"Ah, I am awake already?" I look around the room to see I was not in my mansion, surprised I get out of the bed and look around the room for clues of why I am here.

As I look around, I see a picture of me with my name written everywhere. So far, I am kinda creeped out by my picture. I continued to look around and got to some wallpaper. It was colorless, bland, but beautiful in a way. I push on the wallpaper with my fist almost like punching, but a little softer. I run my hands slowly down the paper and come across an opening. It fit my pointer finger in it so I tried to pull it. In my opinion I thought it would not work, but it did. I pulled it until all of the paper was gone from the wall, it did not take that long to find out there was more wallpaper behind the other. I pull off about 10 times the amount of wallpaper than my real room, which is alot because my room is big. I finally reach a small opening in the wall, I bend down to see a globe showing the host club...

"So where is Naquto boss, she said she would be here early," Kaoru said."Hey, I don't know why don't you call her!" he yelled back knowing that Kaoru gave her one of his phones, "Fine,"Kaoru grabbed out his phone and started dialing.

Oh no! My phone is in my real room. I get up and run out of the room. I race down the stairs and hear a voice, " Hello master, you slept in this morning.","Wait, was I not in my room." I tell them, in reply she says,"Nope you weren't. You were so busy running that you didn't run into the right room. Oh my, the room you ran into you never even seen too!"

I look confused, then run out the door with yesterdays clothes on. As I get to the club, everybody looks at me, "Sorry guys I went into a random room in my house and got lost when I woke up!" I say smiling." I know what that feels like!" Kaoru says putting his arm onto Hikaru's right shoulder.

"Hikaru! , I have to tell you something!" I yell happily, "I-IIIIIIIIIIIIII ... Llllllllll-ooooooo-vvvvvvvv-eeeeeee ... Yyyyy-ooooo-uuuuu."I say and race up to his face.

Hikaru replys, "I love you too Naquto. I just do not know what to do about the host club if they find out I am dating a "man" hahaha. Anyways, boss why are you in the corner?"

"I am growing mushrooms, everybody like mushrooms." Tamaki said then everybody said, "No no one likes mushrooms," Including me. ;) 


End file.
